


Piggy

by Sidoh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Submissive Yuuri, Subspace, Tail Butt Plugs, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Issues, dominant victor, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidoh/pseuds/Sidoh
Summary: Yuuri tries to imagine what he must look like right now, his butt cheeks most likely a much darker shade of pink than the curly tail sticking out from between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Although the weight-related humiliation/punishment is consensual and Yuuri does not have any psychological issues related to weight in this, it may still be a good idea to skip this fic if you're triggered by weight-related topics.
> 
> Please keep in mind that this was written between episode 3 and 4. Or right after 4, maybe. I don't remember, but either way, not that far into the series.

“How much, Yuuri?”

The scale is right in front of him, sitting on the same hardwood floor his hands and knees are resting on. It’s not showing a number now, but the red digits are etched in his memory, taunting him and reminding him that he should have done better. If he’d worked harder, gaining weight might have felt devastating, but Yuuri knows how much he’s been slacking off and eating in secret. “900 grams,” he replies quietly. 

“Almost a kilo.” Viktor’s footsteps circle Yuuri as he inspects his naked form. Yuuri doesn’t look up. “What happened, piggy?”

Yuuri bites his lip. “I...I don’t know. Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Viktor kneels beside him. “Are you sure? Lying to your coach isn’t going to get you anywhere.” Viktor’s hands are all over Yuuri now, squeezing his thighs and pinching his ass. He’s touching him as if he’s measuring the amount of fat he’s packed on and it shouldn’t feel good, he should be ashamed of his naked, chubby physique being judged by this perfect specimen, but the truth is that the way Viktor scrutinises him makes him feel cared for. 

“I kind of cheated.”

Viktor’s hum of disapproval is accompanied by the pop of a cap opening, and a shiver of anticipation runs down Yuuri’s back at the familiar sound. “Do you want to stay a little piggy forever?”

Yuuri gasps as the slick pad of Viktor’s thumb presses against his entrance, almost but not quite pushing in. “N...no.” He pushes back against Viktor’s hand, spreading his legs and arching his back. Surprisingly, two slender fingers immediately enter him. Yuuri knows Viktor isn’t going to fuck him, he hasn’t earned it, but he can’t help himself. “Please…”

“What is it?” Viktor’s talented fingers thrust and twist and curl inside of Yuuri. “Need something bigger, greedy little piggy?” Yuuri’s eyes are closed and his forehead hits the floor as he moans something vaguely affirmative. He whines when Viktor withdraws his fingers in response. “Greedy piggies don’t get their coach’s cock.” Yuuri hears him opening the bottle and clicking it shut again a moment later. “But don’t worry, I’ve got just the thing for my slutty little pig.” 

Before Viktor and his somewhat bizarre disciplinary methods entered his life, Yuuri hadn’t known it was possible for him to be rock hard and practically squirming on the floor at the same words that caused his face to burn with embarrassment. But he’s come to realise that somehow Viktor prodding at his fat and calling him a slut and a pig does that to him, and so he eagerly offers his ass as Viktor pushes the plug into him. 

“Perfect,” Viktor praises Yuuri as he relaxes his muscles and easily lets the silicone object slide into place. He recognises the shape as he clenches around it, and he knows that the outside of the plug is shaped like a pink, curly tail. “Now sit up properly.”

Yuuri scrambles to his hands and knees again, the toy shifting inside him as he moves. As Viktor’s hand draws circles over the globes of his ass, he tenses up with the anticipation of what he knows is to come. Somehow, the first smack still startles him. “It’s time we taught you a lesson.” Viktor squeezes one of his butt cheeks before raising his hand and delivering a slightly more forceful slap. “What are you?”

“I’m—ah! A greedy piggy.” 

“That’s right.” Viktor is taking his time with the smacks, soothing the sore flesh with the palm of his hand between each blow. “What else?”

“I’m a naughty little piggy who lies to his coach. I’m a slut—ah!” He shakily exhales. “I’m a slutty piggy who needs to be taught a lesson.”

“But how am I going to teach you a lesson when being punished turns you on?” Viktor asks, sounding somewhat amused. Yuuri isn’t entirely sure whether he’s expected to answer so he doesn't. He jumps when Viktor’s fingertips lightly tickle his balls and his other hand smacks against Yuuri’s now tender skin again. Yuuri lets out something between a moan and a gasp. “You’re enjoying this way too much. Let’s teach my little piggy a real lesson.”

Something warms inside Yuuri at the word _my_ , but he gets no time to dwell on it as Viktor starts to spank him properly, slowly building up the intensity of the impact. Somewhere along the way Yuuri closes his eyes, his mind growing blank as all he focuses on is processing the pain of each individual blow as it comes. And Viktor. Viktor is there with him in this tiny little universe where all that matters is pleasing him. 

When the blows cease and Yuuri opens his eyes, he’s lost all concept of time. He’s only pulled back into reality when Viktor twists the plug inside him and his cock swells to full hardness again. He tries to imagine what he must look like right now, his butt cheeks most likely a much darker shade of pink than the curly tail sticking out from between them. 

“Does my piggy need to be milked?” Viktor asks, not waiting for an answer as the hand that is not pushing the plug in and out of Yuuri wraps around his erection. The slow, firm strokes combined with the plug moving inside him are almost too much, and it doesn’t take long for Yuuri to come, his muscles giving out as he slumps to the floor with a shuddering sigh. Drowsiness overtakes him, and he’s barely aware of the plug slowly being pulled out of him and Viktor scooping him up into his arms before carrying him to bed. 

He must have dozed off for a few minutes, because suddenly Viktor is next to him with a small plate of fruit and a glass of water. “Don’t fall asleep yet,” he tells Yuuri as he gently pushes a slice of apple between his lips. “It’s time for your snack first.”

Right. His meal plan. Yuuri obediently opens his mouth and lets Viktor feed him as he curls up against his chest. “Is this how we’re going to have to get you to stick to your meal plan from now on?” Viktor smiles down at him. Yuuri hopes that his expression doesn’t betray him as he looks up at Viktor and considers how good it sounds to let Viktor make all his decisions for him, big and small, and never have to think again. To stay in this safe little bubble forever. 

After making Yuuri take a couple of sips of water, Viktor puts the glass and plate away on the bedside table and pulls Yuuri close. “You know I’m only doing this because I want you to succeed, right? When you stop competing, I’ll feed you as much tasty food as you want, my pretty little piggy.” He presses a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead and squeezes his belly.

Even more than at the promise of food, Yuuri smiles at the idea of Viktor still being around after he quits skating, and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
